Pas de quartier !
by choup37
Summary: La souris est de retour. C'est la guerre.


_Les souris c'est le mal!_

* * *

 _Pas de quartier !_

* * *

Elle était de retour. La vicieuse, la peste, le monstre, la voleuse, l'insupportable bestiole qui se permettait de la provoquer une nouvelle fois.

La Bête ultime.

La souris.

Séli pouvait l'entendre se faufiler depuis une demie-heure dans la cuisine.

 _Scouic scouic scouic. Scouic scouic scouic._

Elle aurait sa peau.

Peu importait le temps que cela demanderait.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Léodagan crut qu'il allait exploser. Il s'était réveillé avec un petit creux, la place à ses côtés vide alors qu'il se levait, désireux de se faire quelques petites tartines avant d'aller se recoucher.

Avec peut-être un bon morceau de viande.

Est-ce qu'il restait du cerf ?

Il fallait qu'il fouille les cuisines.

C'est avec cette pensée délicieuse en tête que le roi de Carmélide avait descendu guilleret les marches menant aux cuisines, sifflotant un petit air de chez lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le coté lorsqu'un énorme marteau l'attaqua.

 _-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !_

 _-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?_ rugit-il alors que Séli s'écrasait contre la porte.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?_ grogna sa bonasse de bonne femme en se retournant vers lui, son bonnet blanc tombant sur ses mèches en vrac.

 _-Je vous retourne la question ! C'est quoi ce marteau ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous avez manqué me tuer !_

 _-Vous tuer, vous tuer.. Tout de suite, le drame.._

 _-C'est quoi, **ça** ? _siffla Léodagan en désignant l'énorme marteau que sa folle d'épouse tenait toujours fermement.

 _-Ça, c'est pour la souris, ça !_

 _-Oh, non, pas encore ! Sérieusement?_ s'exclama Léodagan en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré. _Vous restez loin de moi,_ ordonna-t-il en la menaçant de son doigt.

Séli laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

 _-Un vrai pète-couilles ! Je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez !_

 _-Ouais ? On va demander à mes pieds, je crois qu'ils sont pas d'accord !_

 _-Non mais tout de suite … Quelle tarlouze vous pouvez faire ! On sait de qui tient votre fils !_

 _-Oh, on passe tout de suite aux insultes ? Y a même plus d'échauffement?_ ironisa Léodagan en fouillant dans les armoires. _Non, répondez pas, en fait, je m'en bats les couilles._

Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa alors qu'il découvrait des restes de gibier. Miam miam miam. À table.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, armé de ses trésors, alors qu'en face de lui, Séli recommençait à tourner en rond.

 _-Putain, vous avez idée de combien vous me fatiguez juste à bouger ? Non, répondez pas,_ grogna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

 _-Non mais vous comprenez pas ! C'est une question de santé publique !_

Léodagan cligna des yeux.

 _-Ah ouais, c'est nouveau ça, vous me l'avez jamais faite. Allez-y, sisi, en fait, je veux voir comment ça va me faire marrer._

 _-La ferme ! Ça commence avec une, et ensuite y en a une autre, et ça nous pond des gosses, et y a toute la smala qui se ramène ! C'est comme les pécores, c'est de la merde, ça pète de partout ! Vous en laissez rentrer un, et ils finissent par tout vous bouffer à l'oeil !_

La brune croisa les bras, avant de relever le menton pour le fixer, armée de son marteau.

Elle aurait presque pu être impressionnante, sans son bonnet qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Et si, bien sûr, Léodagan en avait peur.

L'intéressé croqua dans une nouvelle patte de biche.

 _-Ouais.. Surement.._

Séli leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

 _-Vous vous en foutez maintenant, mais vous direz quoi quand elles auront tout bouffé ?_

 _-Rho, une petite souris, ça va, quoi.._

 _-Sssssssssh !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-La ferme !_ s'exclama sa femme, en agitant son marteau alors qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle, l'air surexcité.

 _-Mais quoi ?!_

 _-Je l'entends !_

Léodagan rapprocha prudemment ses pieds.

* * *

- _Non mais j'vais vous dire, parce que bon, ça commence à me gaver que vous fassiez le poireau toutes les nuits pour tuer cette bestiole._

 _-Souris !_

 _-Oui, bon, souris, rat, hamster, ragondin, mulot, au final c'est tout pareil, c'est petit et ça siffle, et ça fait pas de mal à une mouche,_ commenta Léodagan, un énième verre de vin à la main et les joues rougies sous l'alcool.

 _-Et la bouffe ?!_

 _-Mais vous avez la fermer, oui ? Je peux en placer une ? Ça va, oui !_

 _-Vu les conneries qu'vous sortez ! Faudrait les inventer si vous les gueuliez pas à tout bout de champ ! Tiens, c'est comme l'autre jour, au banquet avec l'autre trou du'c, là.._

 _-ça va, vous avez fini ? Vous êtes conteeeente, vous avez pu gueuler ? Mémère s'est exprimée? On peut reprendre ?_ Séli lui décocha un regard sale, qu'il ignora avec tout le talent apporté par deux décennies d'entrainement. _Donc ouais, je disais, avant que vous l'ouvriez encore, si vous voulez la tuer, pourquoi vous foutez pas du poison partout ? Plus rapide, plus simple, vous avez pas à attendre toutes les nuits, et on peut descendre béqueter sans être menacé de décapitation !_

 _-Oui, c'est ça, et ensuite elle ira mourir sous mon lit !_

Léodagan roula des yeux.

Une gonzesse.

 _-Déjà, si elle est en train de crever et rendre les boyaux, je pense pas qu'elle aura la force pour monter les marches. Et même si elle l'avait, elle irait pas bien loin, et notre chambre est à l'autre bout du château. Je dis ça, je dis rien._

 _-C'est juste dégueulasse,_ expliqua sa femme en croquant dans sa tartine, le marteau posé sur la table devant elle. _Déjà que ça couine et ça siffle, si en plus faut retrouver le cadavre tout gris, nah, y a des limites._

Léodagan haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

 _-Depuis quand vous avez des limites ? Et attendez, pardon, non, une seconde,_ ajouta-t-il en levant le doigt pour la faire taire, _la tuer à coup de marteau, c'est pas plus dégueu ? Parce que bon, ça en fout partout._

 _-Je m'en tape, c'est pas moi qui nettoie. C'est à ça que servent les greluches, vu combien on les paye, hein, elles peuvent bien laver le sol. Non parce que si on part là-dessus, la propreté dans ce château, c'est pas l'excellence non plus ! Et ça se dit royal !_

 _-En même temps, avec l'autre tarlouze au pouvoir,_ commenta Léodagan en avalant un bout de fromage.

 _-On n'est pas dans la merde, moi je vous le dis,_ répliqua sa femme en lui fauchant le reste de poulet.

 _-Oh, mais ça va pas, non ?!_

 _-Oh ça va, vu votre ventre, vous pouvez vous en passer, hein !_

Léodagan lui jeta un regard outragé.

* * *

- _Non mais à la limite, c'qu'on pourrait faire_ – La voix du roi de Carmélide était molle sous l'effet de l'alcool ingurgité – _c'est lui balancer des coups de tarte._

 _-De la pelle à tarte ?_ marmonna Séli en le fixant, le regard vide, le coude à moitié affalé sur la table.

 _-Naaaaah ! Votre putain de tarte dégueu, là.. On se pète les dents dessus, j'suis sûr qu'on en fout partout dans la cuisine, on extermine toute la population de nuisibles du royaume avec. Et en plus_ – il leva le doigt vers le plafond – _après, on aurait qu'à reboucher les trous du palais avec leurs cadavres._

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il tombait face en avant sur la table.

 _-Je vous dis, du deux en un … On devrait me donner le budget, tiens. Je ferai des économies d'enfer._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
